Cold
by DarkDreamer1982
Summary: River dreams of a certain Furian and plans to surprise him when next they meet.


**COLD**

**AN: So, this is my first River/Riddick story. I have just had this scene in my head of River dancing to Cold by Annie Lennox and Riddick in the audience watching for so long I had to write it down. If you have never heard the song before you should listen to it on you tube before reading this story. It will help you get a better feel for the scene. Now, I know some people might want to read more, so I am telling you now. This Is It. I am not going to add anymore to this story. If you want to see more written, feel free to do it your self. I would love to see one of my one shots become a multi chapter fic. But once the scene in my head is on paper, the rest of the story just refuse to come. All I ask is that you notify me if you plan on doing so. So, without further ado: I do not own any of the characters or shows/movies in which the ideas derive from. Have at it and I hope you enjoy!**

River sat up in bed with sweat dripping down her face. Another dream, or where they nightmares? Horrible things did happen in them, yes, but she didn't think that was the point of the dreams. It was the man, the Riddick. Richard B. Riddick, the most wanted man in the verse. He thought himself a hard man, and in a sense, he was. But then he also had a heart, at least for those who were able to worm their way in there. Very few had done that, but River knew she had. Riddick had been forced into training her, before he escaped. He had promised to come back for her, but was captured by Johns shortly after. Then the whole crash on the monster infested planet happened. Next came the Necromongers, which is when Simon had been helping her to escape. So, that left them both were they currently were. Him running from the Necros because he refused to be their king, and her running from the Alliance because she refused to be their weapon.

But today would change all of that. Today they were heading to another rim planet, to meet for another potential job, in another whole in the wall bar. Except that a certain Furian was hiding on this planet and would be in that whole in the wall bar. Hmmm… Maybe she could have some fun with this. Show her cold Furian just how hot he can be.

J J J J J J J J

The crew of Serenity walked into the building and stopped near the bar. "Little Bit, are you sure we needed to get here an hour before the meeting?"

"Affirmative, Captain. There is method to her madness today" River stood there in a white knee length dress. The little straps and upper half formed to her body, while the bottom flowed around her with every movement. She search the bar until she spotted a pair of silvery blue eyes staring back at her. She kept eye contact as she walked over to the jukebox and picked an Annie Lennox song called Cold. She turned away from him, swaying with the opening strings of music as she weaved her way through the tables to the stage in the center of the room. Vaulting up onto the stage she started to dance along with the music.

**Come to me**

**Run to me**

**Do and be done with me**

**(Cold cold cold) **Dipping, spinning, swirling all over the stage she allowed the music to flow through her and the rest of the bars patrons slipped from her consciousness.

**Don't I exist for you**

**Don't I still live for you**

**(Cold cold cold) **The entire time a pair of glowing eyes never left her. She could feel them burning her as they roamed across her skin.

**Everything I possess**

**Given with tenderness**

**Wrapped in a ribbon of glass**

**Time it may take us but God only knows**

**How I've paid for those things in the past** She ran her hands back through her hair, tilting her head back and standing on the tips of her toes. Falling backwards into a bridge and catching herself on her hands and pushing herself back into a standing position.

**Dying is easy it's living that scares me to death**

**I could be so content hearing the sound of your breath (ohh yeah)**

**Cold is the color of crystal the snow light**

**That falls from the heavenly skies**

**Catch me and let me dive under**

**For I want to swim in the pools of your eyes** She found his eyes again and tried to let him see all of the emotion she felt. He just stared back, those cold eyes always so hard to read. The one person she could never read unless he allowed her to. It was one of the best and worst things about him. She loved how she could find the quiet and solitude she needed in him, but she hated it when she was desperate to know what he thought of her and couldn't always have the freedom in his head that she had with everyone else.

**I want to be with you baby**

**Ohhhh Slip me inside of your heart**

**Don't I belong to you baby**

**Don't you know that nothing can tear us apart**

**Come on now come on now come on now**

**Telling you that**

**I loved you right from the start...**

**But the more I want you the less I get**

**Ain't that just the way things are...** She leapt onto the nearest table, never spilling a drink or moving a plate. Still dancing and twirling she made her way closer to his table in the back, jumping from table to table. But when she made it to his table he wasn't there. Apparently he didn't want to have any attention on himself. She back flipped off of the table and danced between tables back toward her family, still feeling those eyes following her progress across the floor.

**Winter has frozen us**

**Let love take hold of us**

**(Cold cold cold)**

**Now we are shivering**

**Blue ice is glittering**

**(Cold cold cold)**

**Cold is the color of crystal the snow light**

**That falls from the heavenly skies**

**Catch me and let me dive under**

**For I want to swim in the pools of your eyes**

**Don't you know its...Cold**

**Cold**

**Cold**

**Cold**

**Cold**

**Cold...**

**Ohhhhhhh Yeah **

She made it back to the crew and heard a seductive baritone whisper through her mind _Tell your captain to meet me back at his ship if he wants this job, or better yet, just tell him to take it._ With that he broke the connection and left her with her family. She looked to mal and said, "Contact has left and will meet us at mother. She advises that we take this job as it will be an opportunity he will sorely miss out on if he doesn't." With that she turned and left the bar, the rest of the crew and patrons staring after her.

"Well, Moon brain has spoken. When do we leave?" Jayne said this after throwing back his last shot of whiskey.

"Now hold on a sec, I haven't even heard the job yet. So don't go jumping the gun just yet."

"But Captain, every time we don't listen to River, we usually regret it." Kaylee says, looking at mal with confusion in her eyes.

Mal just turns on his heal and walks toward the ship. The others soon follow after. When they get outside they notice the mule, along with River, is gone. "Aiya! What is that girl up to?"

The rest of the crew just grumbled to themselves about River's crazy antics, and started walking toward the ship. Meanwhile, River had already made it back to Serenity and went straight to her bunk to find her lost king. She found him lounging back on her bed holding her nightgown to his face, inhaling her scent like a drowning man.

"Crew will return in approximately 40.6 minutes."

He looks up into her eyes, his shining as they caught the little light in the room. "Not much time to catch up properly is it? Though I think I can work with it." With that said he lunged at her, dropping the nightgown to the floor and pinning her to the wall. "Getting slow, little girl. Not keeping up with what I taught you?"

"Negative, she merely did not wish to move out of the way." Looking into his eyes she found her quiet solitude. Finally able to be alone with her own thoughts. Blinking back tears of joy and gratitude she raised her hand to his face. "She thought to never see her Darkness again. Thought never to know this freedom and feeling again. She knows what has befallen her mate and understands his waiting till now to contact her, but did not make the waiting any less agonizing, or the fear any less real."

"Hope your captain doesn't mind a new crew member, cause he has no choice. Never again, little girl. Never again will you leave my sight. Was the hardest thing I ever did, leaving you behind. If not for Johns, I would have had you out 3 days after I left. I had it all planned out." He began running his nose along her throat taking in her sweet scent. His tongue darting out to steal a taste. His teeth nipping along her collar bone. His lips lightly grazing her ear as he speaks, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "Have a lot of catching up to do. But that can wait until after your crew gets here. Lets not waster any time talking right now." He then crashes his lips down onto hers.

She responds with equal fever, taking her queue from the images from his now open mind. She may yet be inexperienced, but she had waited for this moment for too many years. As they battled with their mouths, his hands started to glide along her ribs, down past her hips to the hem of her dress. Gliding back up her body, taking the dress with it to let it fall to the floor. He undid the back of her bra and allowed that to join her dress. Breaking the kiss for some much needed air, he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Biting down and sucking on the apex of shoulder and neck, he growled out "Mine!". "Yours, as you are mine!" River managed to get out between ragged breaths. He continued down her body, pausing to worship at her perfect breasts. Giving each the attention they were begging for, suckling and nipping at the pink little nubs. Moving down her body further until he reached the barrier that was between him and his promised land. Suckling her clit through the silky material, causing her to moan out his name. Giving it one last lick, he gripped the top of her panties and slowly pulled it off. Inhaling her heady scent as he went. He then took her legs over his shoulders, putting his face even with her center. Standing up, holding onto her ass with his hands, he walked over to the bed, all the while running his nose along her slit.

By this time River is almost delirious with want and need. Not even aware of the shift in position until she is falling onto the bed and her legs are being spread open for him to get better access. Then his tongue is plunging into her moist caver, exploring it's hidden depth. Riddick has her wound up so tight that she is about ready to shatter. "Please!" That is all she is able to get out before he leaps onto her and plunges his cock into her slick folds. She is barely aware of the quick stab of pain, so fleeting is it compared to the ecstasy that is his invasion. This is what finally pushes her over the edge and she is screaming his name while he is pounding in and out of her so fast and hard it is a wonder she it not split in two. The sensation from before is building again, much quicker and with one last hard thrust they both tip over the edge and crash together.

Breathing heavily, they stare into each others eyes for a minute longer before they hear the ramp lowering on the ship. "Crews here, and they don't sound to happy with you at the moment." He stated with a raised eye brow and barely there smirk.

"She might have stranded them at the bar in able to procure enough time for her to get reacquainted with her Darkness." This is said with a huge shit eating grin across her face. He just chuckles darkly and gets up to get dressed.

"Get up girly. Time for your crew to meet me and get this deal done with."

"Affirmative. Must set Darkness's shadow against the River's monsters. Then maybe peace will follow." She gives him a wistful look before getting up herself and putting her clothing back together. Both climb up through the hatch and meet the crew in the cargo hold.

JJJJJJJJJJJJ

Several years later finds Riddick in the infirmary as Simon holds a device to River's abdomen. Moving it around, he gets a clear picture of what is hidden beneath all of that skin and muscle. Then a sound is heard, a rapid thumping. "The heart sounds very healthy and everything looks fantastic so far. Nothing to worry about. Did you wish to find out the sex of the baby?" he asks as he turns to look at River and Riddick.

"Yes please, Simon. She is ready to put a name with the thoughts and feeling she picks up already."

Riddick chuckles as he has seen his mate zone out many times during the day to 'listen' to their unborn child. Sometimes she would get this cute little scrunched up look on her face and complain about conflicting thoughts and feelings.

"OK, just let me get this into focus here. Hold up, what's this?" He moved the wand around some more and pushed a few buttons on the machine. "Well, it looks like you have yourselves a beautiful daughter you two. And if you look right here," he said pointing to another area on the screen. Causing River to gasp and tear up. "You will notice another set legs. You also a strapping son on the way." With this said a thump is heard from behind Simon. When he turns to see what it was, Riddick is laid out on the floor staring up at the ceiling. "Give you Reavers, Necros, and light hating monsters and you just plow through them like they are nothing. Give you the news that your baby is actually babies, and you faint. I will never understand the workings of either of your minds."

River wipes of the goop from her stomach and hops of the table to kneel next to her mate. "Now she understands the conflict that was evading her from before. Two different thoughts and feelings, not one. Will be able to differentiate better now. Come, we will retire now. Your daughter is wanting to hear her father's voice once more, and your son is in need of some peace." She helps him off the floor and they head to their bunk.


End file.
